A Brand New Scent
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Inuyasha and Co. are now searching for the jewel shards that Naraku scattered around the Sengoku Jidai before he was destroyed. But what happens when Kagome comes back from her time with a new perfume?


**A Brand New Scent**

A/n: This is my first One-shot fanfic and I got inspired to write this by a game I was playing at the time. 

Mini Author: And they all lived happily every after.

A/n: What?! Shut Up! The story hasn't even started yet!

Mini Author: So?

A/N: So, who says I'm gonna let them live 'Happily ever after'?

Mini Author: Me!

A/N: No! Wait! Aughhhhh!! Just get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters.

Summary: Inuyasha and Co. are now searching for the jewel shards that Naraku scattered around the Sengoku Jidai before he was destroyed. But what happens when Kagome comes back from her time with a new perfume?

* * *

Kagome jumped through the Bone Eaters well as she said goodbye to her family. She smiled to herself as she felt the familiar ground beneath her feet. She staggered for balance for a moment as the overstuffed yellow backpack teetered towards the ground.

She grabbed onto a nearby vine to regain her balance before she tugged the bag off her shoulders. Her arms strained under the weight before she took a deep breath and tossed it over the side of the well.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, the bag had landed on Inuyasha, who'd fallen asleep while waiting for Kagome to return. Kagome hoisted herself up the side of the well and was about to exit, when Inuyasha landed on it, almost scaring her back into the well.

"What the hell was that for?!?" Inuyasha questioned loudly.

Kagome blinked up at him, confused at what he meant.

"What do you mean, what did I do?" She asked as she climbed fully out of the well.

"You threw that stupid yellow— "Inuyasha cut himself off with a sniff of the air. "What is that smell, It's faint and flowery."

He sniffed the air around them, then stopped and looked right at Kagome. "It's coming from you,"

Kagome smiled a bit. "It's a new perfume that my mom bought for me," She said. "Would you like a better smell?"

"No. It stinks. Now go wash it off." He told her as he picked up her heavy yellow backpack with ease.

He was lying to her, he thought to himself. He really did like the smell of it. It made him feel good. It made him feel like he could bury his nose in the crook of her neck and capture the sweet subtle fragrance that mixed with her own sweet scent.

It also made him feel like he could do other things he longed to do to her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sputtered loudly, bringing him out of his thoughts. As soon as he saw Kagome's face, he dropped the bag and jumped back in terror. "My mom bought me this perfume and I'm not going to stop using it just because you don't like it!" Kagome sputtered out in utter annoyance.

She felt so tempted to say that one word that would send him crashing down to the ground, filling his mouth with dirt. She let out a huff, walking by Inuyasha and picking up the heavy yellow back pack, striding past him slightly.

"Okay, fine, let's just go then!" Inuyasha said, as he crouched down so Kagome could climb onto his back and they could head out.

"I'm not sure I want to climb onto you, especially after what you said about the way I smell." Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, c'mon, Kagome," he huffed out a breath; it looked like he was going to have to resort to the last thing he'd _ever _do; _apologize_. "Um…uh… how do I say this…" he stalled.

"If you've got something to say to me, just spit it out." Kagome said, her anger at him not fading in even the slightest bit.

"L-look, I-I'm sorry, alright?" he asked, his face flushed with a tinge of pink. It was so embarrassing having to apologize for something so trivial.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, for now," she said as he climbed onto his back so that they could finally leave to meet up with their friends.

Since Naraku's defeat, a lot of things had happened; Kohaku had finally been laid to rest, Sango and Miroku began a relationship which led them to getting married and expecting their first child now. Shippo had disappeared a few months after Naraku's defeat, disappearing not as a child, but as a handsome young man, his eyes deep and his hair long.

He had left five years ago, soon after celebrating Kagome's 16th birthday. No one had seen or heard from him since then. She smiled softly at the memory and smiled brighter as she began to notice Sango and Miroku, her anger at Inuyasha slightly cooling, then she remembered the reason why she really even came back. It was only because moments before Naraku's final defeat, he scattered his jewel shards all across the Sengoku Jidai.

Her eyes dimmed in their usually brightness and her smiled drooped a bit, soon to be replaced with fake cheer.

Sango waved back at Kagome, trying to stand, only succeeding in falling backwards, Miroku grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

As soon as Inuyasha stopped, Kagome quickly leapt off of him, letting her heavy yellow backpack fall on him, running over to Sango without a second thought about him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled out, flinging the bag off of him.

Kagome's anger flared up again, her eyes colder than ice, her voice at its calmest. "Don't think for one second that I've forgiven you for what you said."

Inuyasha and Miroku both cringed, before breaking out into a nervous sweat.

"What did you do this time, Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"He insulted the way I smell." Kagome huffed.

"Really now? You've really done it this time." Miroku said, shaking his head.

"Whose side are you on, monk?!" Inuyasha asked loudly.

"Why I'm on the side of these two beautiful women." Miroku said, sliding his arms around Kagome's and Sango's shoulders.

"You're seriously pushing your luck, Miroku." Kagome said, shifting to glare at him.

Miroku smiled nervously and lifted his arm from her shoulders.

"Can we leave yet?" Inuyasha huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I want to spend more time with Sango." She told him, turning her back towards him.

Even though he huffed out another breath and sat down on the ground with his chin in his hand, he still couldn't help but stare at Kagome's pert butt, scarcely covered by the skirt of her uniform.

It was hours later before they finally headed out, Miroku and Sango both insisting that they stop off in a healers village.

The night was warm, summery, and humid and Kagome felt like she was roasting, much like the fish that were cooking over the fire. She sighed and was about to step outside when she heard Sango cry out into the night.

She quickly turned around, seeing Sango clutch her stomach as another wave of pain hit her.

"Sango, are you all right? Is it the baby?" Kagome asked, hearing her friend cry out in pain again.

"I-It's time," Sango gasped out.

Kagome quickly exited the hut, looking for any sign of Miroku or the healer. "Miroku! Miroku! Where are you?" Kagome called out, frantically searching for him.

Inuyasha, who'd been asleep in a tree near the hut, shifted at Kagome's calls. He sighed and decided that since he was now awake, he might as well find out what was going on.

As Kagome stepped under the branch Inuyasha was crouched on, he jumped down in front of her, nearly making her faint.

"Tell me something; what in god's name is going on?" He asked.

"It's Sango, I-it's time" Kagome said, pacing slightly. "I have to find Miroku, or the healer, or both of them."

Inuyasha's face turned slightly pink as what she said slowly sunk in.

What's going on?" Miroku asked the healer close behind.

"I-it's Sango, I-it's time." Kagome and Inuyasha stammered out as the healer came up behind Miroku.

"Oh dear, lead me to her." The healer told her. Kagome nodded and quickly lead the way to the small hut, Miroku following close behind.

"Remember the breathing that Kagome taught you." Miroku said as he rushed over to Sango's side and took her hand in his. Sango nodded nervously as she watched the healer prepare the room and shoo Inuyasha outside.

The healer quickly ushered Kagome to his side to help him while Inuyasha paced outside. He wasn't sure how long he paced outside, waiting to hear from them. They may be humans, but they were still his friends. He smiled slightly at that thought, but it wasn't long before he heard a shout.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" Kagome exclaimed with a laugh. She laughed softly then as she handed the squirming infant to its mother.

Kagome sighed a bit in regret. It felt so wonderful when she held the small child in her arms. She half-heartedly wished that she could be as happy as Miroku and Sango, wishing that she could be loved the way they loved each other. As always, something in her told her that she would never experience that kind of love.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The healer asked.

Kagome smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm fine." She said before she stepped outside. It was cooler now than it was earlier, she thought as she made her way from the hut to the small stream a distance away.

"It may be cooler out, but it's still really humid out here." She said to herself with a bit of a sigh as she came up to the water's edge and sat down. She sighed again and took her shoes and socks off, dipping her feet into the water.

"Ah, now this feels good, especially since I've been wearing shoes and socks all day instead of just sandals. Hmm… I should remind mom to pack my sandals along when I go back home…" She said quietly, leaning back on her hands, her feet splashing in the water.

Inuyasha stood in the shadows, watching her, her scent slowly drifting to his nose as a strong sense of desire crept into his mind, and his lions. It was time to make up his mind. It was either claim her as his or watch her slip though his fingers and be claimed by another, never to have her by his side.

Kagome sighed once more before standing up and stretching. "I guess I'd better head back now, and not make everyone worry." Kagome said, giving another stretch before she began to walk the distance back to the small hut.

She'd only taken a few steps forward before she stumbled into a solid red-clad chest instead.

She stumbled backwards a bit, but his hands steadied her before he dragged her against his body, and buried his nose against her neck.

"I-Inuyasha?" was all she managed to get out before he spoke.

"It's so faint, but still smells so sweet," he murmured against her neck, inhaling her scent.

"A-are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked, utter shock at his actions freezing her limbs. "Y-you said you hated the way it smelled."

"I lied." He whispered softly against her neck.

"B-but still, you don't seem to be yourself, or all together," she said as she tried, in vain, to free herself from his grasp.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just finally came to my senses." He told her quietly, his words muffled against her skin. Kagome couldn't help but let out a small shiver at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin.

"W-what do you mean you 'came to you senses'?" She asked, shocked at his actions and his words, but held no resistance to stop him.

He answered her question by crushing his mouth down in her soft, warm, pliant lips.

She stiffened instinctively for a moment before she slowly relaxed as her body burned against him.

His hands traveled down her body to grasp her waist, pulling her closer to his body so she could feel his burning desire for her.

She gasped a bit, giving Inuyasha the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. Slowly, one of his hands came down from her waist and slid over and under the short skirt of her uniform. Kagome squirmed a bit at the feeling of his hand under her skirt, rubbing his fingers against the front of her pink, lacy panties.

Kagome broke off the kiss and Inuyasha took the chance to nibble lightly on her earlobe, the hand he'd left on her waist tightening slightly.

Kagome moaned slightly and Inuyasha took it as a bit of an invitation and pressed a hand against her damp panties.

He was panting now and could barely control his desire. He pulled he back, his hands on her shoulders, steadying himself as he stared down at the ground.

"Inuyasha?" She said huskily.

He looked up and stared at her; her eyes were heavy-lidded, desire and lust ever-so prominent in their brown depths. Her hair and clothes were messy and disheveled now, her face flushed pink. He couldn't take it. He grabbed the front of her top and tore it in half.

He watched it slip off her shoulder and fall to the ground before he turned his hungry gaze back to her body, staring intently at the pink, lacy, see-though bra.

He growled slightly before he seemingly came to his sense, shaking his head slightly. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. This, this is something that should be special." Inuyasha said, dragging his hair.

Kagome smiled slightly, placing a hand on his cheek. "It's alright; just having this with you is special. It's what I've always wanted to happen."

Kagome took his hands and placed them on the front of her bra, reaching around and undoing it so the only thing holding was his hands. "Are you completely sure?" He asked, watching her nod and unhook her skirt.

"Do you know," he asked, "how many times I've imagined this?"

He laid her down onto the ground so that the cool grass was underneath her skin and just looked at her face. He wanted her now; he'd already waited too many damn years. He stood up, stripping off his shirt and then his pants so that he was standing naked before her.

"Oh my," she said in a tiny voice as his groin sprang free from its confinements.

He couldn't suppress the surge of pride he felt when he saw the flash of admiration in her eyes. "This is going to be good. So good."

His hand trailed down to her damp panties once again before stripping them away, his mouth soon following the path his hands had taken. It was all so much more intense than she ever could have imagined. She'd always been too embarrassed to do it herself, let alone a man, but her self-consciousness fled at the first firm flick of his tongue across her already over sensitized flesh. She moaned in delight at the sweet, hot pressure of his lips.

His tongue was magic, swirling and dipping into her aching core. First one, then two fingers slid inside her, teasing against a bundle of nerves she had never even known she had. The firm pressure of his fingers sliding slowly in and out and the gentle suction of his lips and tongue sent her spiraling.

She couldn't have held back her orgasm if she'd wanted to. Her back arched and she cried out in ecstasy.

Kagome's hands unclenched and flopped, palms up, on either side of her head. Slowly she became aware of Inuyasha, kissing his way up her belly and rib cage. His hand reached up and threaded through her hair, while the other caught her leg and hitched it over his hip. "Ready for more?"

She tried to say _yes_, but instead, all that came out was a garbled "mmm." Before she realized what was happening, he was slowly squeezing inside, inch by tantalizing inch, until finally he was buried so deep, tingles jolted up and down her spine.

The slick pressure and friction of him inside her sent renewed heat coursing through her.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked. His face was drawn in tight lines of concentration, and his arms trembled a little as they supported his weight.

He looked beautiful and savage as he held himself above her, his entire body rippling while he struggled to maintain control.

She lifted her hips. "It feels good, so unbelievably good." Sliding her hands down his back, she grasped his butt, pressing him even more deeply inside her. He began to move, slowly sliding in and out, groaning as she squeezed around him.

He hooked his hands under her knees and pressed her thighs back against her chest.

Kagome heard her moans with every thrust. Her nails dug into the hard muscles of his back, and her cries urged him on until another orgasm hit her with such force, she could have sworn she saw stars.

Inuyasha threw back his head, and a guttural cry ripped from his own throat as his own climax hit him. He collapsed on top of her for a moment, her arms and legs wrapped around him.

He rolled over onto his back, rolling her on top of himself.

She buried her face into his neck, completely satisfied. For years she had wondered if the reality would live up to the fantasy. Now she knew. The real thing was even better. Kagome smiled to herself at that as Inuyasha stroked her hair, her arms casually wrapped around his neck, her head on his shoulder.

As they basked in the aftermath of their love-making, her thoughts returned to the moment in the hut when she gave Sango her baby. Kagome's smile softened, she was no longer regretful because now, she had her love returned and she could be as happy as she wanted.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: And that marks the end of my first InuXKag one-shot. Please review, I'd like to hear people's opinion on this. When I first finished writing this, I'd just begun to write my KougaXSesshomaru fan fiction; "My Dear Sesshomaru" so if you finish this, try and take the time to read that one too. This was also the very first one-shot that I'd completed when I'd finished writing it, now, it's my third, or possibly fourth.


End file.
